Ep. 46: Beautiful Shiima!
is the forty-sixth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This episode further reveals the true nature of Adjutant Shiima compared to the cold warrior she appeared to be to the Changeman. Synopsis Hiryuu protects a much kinder Shiima after a memory loss reveals a much different personality within her. Plot It's late in the evening and Shiima looks to the moon, waiting suspiciously in an abandoned lot. Suddenly, Super Guiluke approaches confidently, asking what she called him for. Suddenly, from behind, Space Beast Soldier Garuga appears and fires several beams at him, Shiima joining in. He groans, placing the blame entirely on orders from Ahames. Shiima cackles, coldly telling him to "go back to space's graveyard." He withstands the attack, egotistically stating his name before flexing, sending the attack back to Shiima and her beast, which stumbles backwards. He further fires upon Shiima, the force of the attack sending her soaring through the night. During the daytime, Shiima wanders city streets, in a daze, wearing regular clothing. She leans down to a roadside, observing flowers. Nearby, Shou comes to a complete stop on his motorcycle, squinting his eyes in recognition. The Changemen stop in question at his complete halting. "That's Shiima," he says, pointing to the woman. Yuuma asks in doubt, as they get off in pursuit. The five eventually follow her to a park, watching on from a distance. They're surprised at the sight of Shiima helping a fallen child, returning the ball he was playing with in kind words. Suddenly, Buuba appears before her. "Shiima," he excitedly calls, "are you safe? I've been searching for you," he states, sending her stumbling backwards in fright. He quickly dashes to her, sending the woman running in terror, calling for help. She takes notice of and runs behind Hiryuu, asking him for help. By now, the Hidora have joined Buuba, and in the midst of confusion, the others join Hiryuu in taking a fighting stance to protect her. They change, battling the Hidora. As Dragon battle Buuba, he dodges an attack, which hits Shiima, who was concealing herself behind a shrub, doubling over. Just then, both Dragon and Shiima receive the attack of Garuga and she falls unconscious. Once the villains retreat, they take her to the hospital for examination. There, the doctor concludes she's suffering from amnesia, that she in fact doesn't remember anything, from her name to the time she was born. The five watch Shiima as she innocently plays with a dog in the grounds of the hospital. They marvel at her different face. "With her memory lost, Shiima is no longer an adjutant for the Gozma Earth Invasion Army...she's a free woman," Tsurugi observes. "Not only that, but she's a kind woman. Is she really a kind woman," Sayaka asks. "She became an invader following Bazuu's orders to revive her mother planet...truly a sorrowful alien," Hiryuu further states. "So could today's Shiima be the real one," Mai again asks in wonder. "That's being naive," Shou bluntly states. "Shiima is ruthless, heartless. Perhaps this loss of memory is an act and it's a trap of Bazuu's," he continues. "I informed the chief a while ago asking about this and he's ordered to bring her in," Shou finishes, his words bringing Tsurugi silent in anger. Sayaka looks to Hiryuu, asking what he thinks should be done. "This Shiima, now, has no connection to the Earth invasion or Gozma," he says enraged, making his way over to Shiima. Shou dashes to Hiryuu, grabbing his arm. "What are you planning on doing, Hiryuu," Shou gruffly asks. "Shou...sorry," Hiryuu says low, already regretting his next action -- punching Shou with a hard hook, the force which causes his comrade to fall backwards. Hiryuu takes Shiima and escapes, the others baffled by their leader's actions. Hiryuu drives with Shiima in his car. "Execution, exile, or demotion. Who enjoys fighting? Who enjoys becoming an invader? If Shiima has regained her kind heart as a result of losing her memory, I'll trust and defend her," Hiryuu thinks to himself, looking at her solemn face. Shiima looks back at him as he tells her that everything's all right and to not worry. Sometime later, Hiryuu is seen by monitor reporting to Ibuki. Meanwhile, Shou and the others have returned to the Dengeki Base command center. "I persuade the Earth Defense Force Headquarters," Ibuki reminds them, Shou stunned speechless. "Chief, pretend that her memory loss is real, what do you think will happen when it comes back," Shou asks his superior furiously. "The only one in danger wouldn't be just Hiryuu, it would be all of us Changeman. No, it would affect all of Earth," he fumes. "Really, what could he be thinking," Shou finishes to himself. "It certainly is dangerous," Ibuki concurs. "However, Hiryuu has chosen the method himself. Why not cooperate with one another, and cover any danger, if you recognize yourselves and Hiryuu as partners," he asks, settling the matter to the other Changemen. Hiryuu and Shiima are at a seaside. Joyfully, she leans to the banks, picking up a seashell and placing it to her ear. Its sounds take her back to times of youth, thoughts of gathering shells in her youth with Uuba. She thinks of the day spent with Hiryuu, picking flowers in the park, smelling the flowers, flashing back to doing the same with Uuba. Thoughts of playing a game with children while Hiryuu is blindfolded, again thoughts of doing the same with Uuba in her youth. She stands, looking over to Hiryuu, telling him that she's "remembered a little." He repeats, anxious in curiosity. "Yes...things long forgotten from the time I was a child. Gathering shells, picking flowers, playing tag with everyone...happy times," she beams. She happily hands the shell to Hiryuu. "Shima...I feel sad that you've lost your memory," Hiryuu confesses in his mind, as he playfully chases her on the beach. "But I would want you to forever lose your memory if it meant never having to worry about you being a member of the Daiseidan Gozma," he finishes. Suddenly, the other Changemen approach. Sayaka and Mai take Shiima away, happily saying that they'll play with her, kneeling for seashells as the others walks off, unaware that Buuba looks on from a distance. Buuba eventually reports to Ahames of Shiima's current state. Bazuu arrives, telling Ahames that it's the perfect chance, that they should manipulate Shiima with Garuga into killing Hiryuu while he has his guard completely down. Sometime later, Hiryuu is enjoying a drive with Shiima while the others follow in their own vehicles. Garuga flies overhead, projecting a beam to Shiima, taking her over. Now possessed, she reaches over, strangling Hiryuu, causing the car to swerve madly to the worry of the others. The car comes to a crash, throwing the two from the impact. She continues to strangle Hiryuu as Shou hops off his motorcycle, furiously calling out to Shiima. She doesn't budge as Garuga fires upon her more, causing her to become even more vicious. It's then that Sayaka takes notice of Garuga standing on the top of a nearby mountain, projecting the beam. Obviously knowing the source of Shiima's sudden change in behavior, they fire at the beast with Brace Laser and she's let loose, snapping from the possession. She collapses, Hiryuu reaching down, calling for her, glad to see her alert. As Hidora and Buuba arrive, he turns his attention to them, changing into Dragon and jumping into battle. Dragon spends most of the battle guarding Shiima, being greeted by an attack from above by Ahames, stopping him in his tracks. Garuga joins, attempting to fires his beam to Shiima, Dragon jumping before her in attempt to take the hit, only he's unable to bear it, eventually collapsing. Seeing Ahames prepare to attack, Shiima shoves Dragon aside in protection, the violent attack pushing the two apart harshly. Shiima falls unconscious, the force transforming her into her usual appearance. Despite that, Dragon still attempts to see to her safety, her response a backhand. Ahames celebrates Shiima's "returned" memory. Shiima again fires at Dragon, who sadly pleads with her to remember her kind heart. "Kind heart," Shiima asks with a sneer. "I abandoned that a long time ago for the sake of reviving Amanga Star," she spits. Ahames orders for Garuga to attack, Dragon dodging in order to strike a major blow to the beast. Afterwards, in the evening, Shiima stands alone in the Gozmard. "Dream...I felt as if I had a splendid dream of seeing Earth in happiness. Almost as if childhood..." she says to herself. At the same time, Hiryuu looks up to the starlit heavens, clutching the seashell she treasured earlier, his thoughts filled with the lovely time the two spent. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): Guest Cast * : *Shiima (Child): *Doctor: Notes *When displaying her true form/personality, Shiima is voiced by Kana Fujieda, her actual actress. **The first time Fujieda voiced Shiima was in episode 10, but at that time she was disguised for a trap. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 5 features episodes 45-55. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes